canadian_horror_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cataclysm: New Zealand
'The Cataclysm: New Zealand '''is the fourth season of the fictional reality competition show ''The Cataclysm. 10 men and 10 women will compete against each other in the ultimate test of strength, endurance, and intelligence, in hopes of claiming the $2,000,000 prize. The contestants will be isolated on the Great Barrier Island of New Zealand this season. Craig King, Jesse Perry, Sienna Kachingwe, and Sabrina Pena all returned to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_All_Stars The Cataclysm: All Stars]. Pena would later return alongside Alyssa Phillips and Nicole Robinson to compete on [http://canadian-horror-story.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cataclysm:_Immortals The Cataclysm: Immortals - Champions Vs. Avengers]. Format * '''Exemption Challenge: '''The Cataclysm's immunity challenge. The winner(s) is exempt from elimination and selects three other contestants (teams) to compete in the Danger Dome. * '''Danger Dome: '''The Cataclysm's elimination round. Three nominated contestants (teams) compete in a three-way duel to save themselves from elimination. The winner receives the ROR and safety, the second place finisher is safe, and the last place finisher is eliminated. * '''Reward of Redemption (ROR): '''Won at the Danger Dome, this power gives its holder an advantage at the following Exemption Challenge. New Features / Twists * '''Battle Of The Sexes: '''For the first time, same-sex pairs are introduced to the game. Rather than one man and one woman per team, teams will be made up of two men or two women. * '''Final Two: '''Last seen in Kenya, there will be two finalists at the end of the game. Contestants Episode Progress Season Summary 20 new contestants arrive in New Zealand, where they learn they'll be paired with a member of the same sex. In order to choose their partner, the men and the women each competed in a trivia competition. By correctly answering a question about New Zealand's history, the player got to hand-pick their partner for the team stage. Team Stage The men were relatively happy with their partners, while most of the women felt a potential disadvantage in physical challenges. Evelyn and Candace were the most vocal about their frustration, much to the dismay of other players. Evelyn's attitude ended up costing her and Cassi the game, and led to a target being pit on the women. The yellow team (Nicole & Sienna) became the first female team to win an exemption challenge and used their power to retaliate against the blue team (Anthony & Lucas). Anthony and Sienna had an explosive argument following the second exemption challenge, which put the teams at odds with each other. Nicole became concerned with Sienna's actions, worrying about it being her downfall. The yellow team was successful in eliminating their target. After two trips to the Danger Dome, the green team (Paul & Stephen) won their first exemption challenge, immediately targeting the teams who put them in danger - the yellow team and the brown team (Ezra & Matthew). Neither team was eliminated, putting the green team in a world of hurt. Solo Stage Jesse won his first challenge of the season and approached the brown team about a potential alliance. In agreement with Ezra and Matthew, Jesse nominated the green team and Alyssa - who the brown team felt was a potential threat. Alyssa's partner, Sabrina, ended up winning the next exemption challenge, and before Alyssa was able to reach her, the brown team made a deal with Sabrina. Instead of nominating the green team, she targeted the purple team (Ike and Edward) instead. Feeling betrayed by their former partners, Alyssa and Craig strategized together on how to flip the power in the game. They won the next two exemption challenges, and in an effort to cover their tracks, Alyssa nominated Craig after her win - knowing he'd survive. The duo convinced Nicole & Sienna to join them, promising to reach the final four together. Following Sienna's challenge win, Alyssa brings her to believe that the brown team wishes to target the remaining women. Alyssa suggests Jesse to be the third nominee, although Jesse convinces Sienna to do otherwise. In the final six, Alyssa and Craig agreed that since Matthew has slacked off in the game, they will target Sienna and Jesse next. Craig takes advantage of Nicole's challenge win to get her to turn on her former partner. Much to the shock of the remaining contestants, Nicole nominated Sienna at the Danger Dome in a move that sent Sienna home. Craig's influence also reached to Matthew, in which Craig promised to reach the final two with him in exchange for safety. Matthew accepted the offer and spared Craig at the Danger Dome. Realizing that Craig was now likely to win, Alyssa formed a final two deal with Nicole. Together, the girls successfully maneuvered through the final episodes and made it to the finals. Alyssa and Nicole faced the jury of nine at the end, where they both received a fair amount of criticism. Both women were accused of coasting by on the work of others. Jury members Paul and Jesse felt that Alyssa hid behind Craig and got lucky in the end with Nicole, while Matthew, Sabrina, and Ezra felt that Nicole didn't do enough to secure a victory. Alyssa explained herself as being a smart player by making moves with getting caught. She reveals her role in forming an alliance with Craig, Nicole, and Sienna and waiting until the time was right to make moves. She also explained that Craig was publicly known for becoming a threat, which she took advantage of and cut him at the end. She admits that getting rid of Craig was her biggest move. When Nicole was accused of not doing enough, she referred to her challenge wins and avoiding elimination at the Danger Dome four times. She admits that while Alyssa brought up eliminating Craig, she was going to eliminate him anyway as she recognized him as a threat to win. Sienna ended up calling Nicole out by referring to her as a "rat" and being "full of shit". Sienna points out her elimination and how Nicole betrayed her because Alyssa and Craig told her to. Sienna tells Nicole to "not put herself on a pedestal because she's a flip-flop. Nicole explains that she felt it was a better move since Sienna built herself as a threat, which Sienna exclaims to be irrelevant. Sienna tells Nicole that by making the final two together, Nicole would've won by telling the jury "she was the glue that held Sienna together" and that Nicole would've been safe from her anyway. The jury was torn between the finalists with Nicole receiving the votes of Edward, Ike, Paul, and Jesse. Alyssa received the votes of her partner Sabrina, Ezra, Sienna, Matthew, and Craig. With a close vote of 5-4, Alyssa Phillips was the last one standing and won The Cataclysm. Category:Seasons Won By Women Category:Seasons Featuring Two Finalists Category:Seasons Featuring All Star Contestants Category:Seasons With Two Finalists